The Alphabet Game
by glassycry
Summary: The Marauders and Gryffindor Girls play a fun game that may be more revealing than intended for some. One-Shot. L/J


"I'm bored." Sirius Black says as he lounges on a couch in the common room.

"Go find Prongs." Remus Lupin suggests as he reads through a book his father had sent him.

"Prongs has detention with McGonagall right now." Peter Pettigrew informs them from his armchair.

"See Moony? Prongs has detention, so you have to entertain me."

Remus sighs and sets down his book. "Padfoot, it is eight-thirty on a Tuesday night and we have exams next week. What do you suggest we do?"

"You're supposed to know what to do Moony, you're the smart one."

"We could go to the kitchens." Peter suggests.

"Prongs has the map and the cloak is uncomfortable with all three of us under it." Sirius tells him.

"Then you two go and I'll stay here." Remus says happily.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Sirius says dismissively.

Two girls approach them then and the shorter one settles herself down next to Sirius on the couch and the taller sits in an armchair next to Remus.

"What are you three up to tonight?" Mary Macdonald asks curiously from her spot next to Sirius.

"We need a break from studying." Beth Robins informs them.

"Excellent." Sirius says sitting up on the couch excitedly. "You two will give us something to do!"

"You are just as bored as us, aren't you?" Beth asks with a sly smile.

"I wasn't, but you know Padfoot, can't sit still for more than three seconds." Remus tells her.

Nearly ten minutes pass with all five of them silently thinking of something to do. "I've got it!" Mary announces.

"Let's hear it then." Peter says leaning in closer to listen.

"It's a game we used to play when I was a kid. It's fun and it always make me laugh." She tells them.

"What is it?" Sirius asks getting annoyed.

"I don't really know if it has a name, we called it the Alphabet Game. Each person gets three letters in alphabetical order, and you have to think up the most absurd sentence you can think of using those letters. So, if I went first I would have A, B and C. I would say something like, 'Angry Bowtruckles Cry'. Then it would go to the next person and they would have D, E and F and it continues on until we get bored with it." Mary finishes with a shrug.

"Angry Bowtruckles Cry?" Sirius asks as the other two marauders laugh.

"It's supposed to sound absurd and not make any sense." Mary tells him. "That's why it's funny."

"So who gets which letters?" Remus asks.

"I want to go first!" Beth announces.

"Alright, Beth gets A, B, C, so let's just go in a circle. Peter, you get D, E, and F. Remus you get G, H and I. Sirius you have J, K and L. I get M, N and O. Then back to Beth with P, Q and R. Peter, S, T and U. Remus V, W, X. Sirius Y and Z. If you want we can do Y, Z and A, then start over so everyone has different letters?" The others agree and the game begins.

"Acromantulas Bang Craphants." Beth says and the others erupt in laughter at the idea of the two monstrous animals going at it.

Still chuckling Peter goes next. "Deranged Elizabeth Farts." The other Marauders chuckle and bit and Beth lets out a huff of indignation and Mary lets out an "ewe".

"Goyle Humped Irene," Remus says on his turn and the others erupt in laughter once more. The idea of the Slytherin boy and the Hufflepuff girl together is completely ridiculous. Through their laughter none of them notice the two new people to join their circle.

"Alright, alright, listen up, mine is the most absurd thing yet." Sirius says and sits up a bit straighter. They stop laughing now and everyone turns to listen to him. "James Kissed Lily."

The four around him erupt in laughter once more but it doesn't drown out the squeal of the red-headed Lily Evans.

"How did you know?" James Potter asks at her side, completely astonished at how his best mate could have found this out.

"And why is it so funny?" Lily asks hands on hips, slightly offended.

The others look up at them amazed for a moment.

"You – are you – What?!" Sirius asks completely taken a back.

"Are you saying that James did kiss you Lily?" Beth asks. Both James and Lily go red in the face. It's their turn to splutter.

"Well, yes – Sirius how did you know?" She asks looking at the boy whose face is completely shocked.

"I didn't know. We were just playing this game Mary came up with."

James grunts and drops his head to his hands. "So much for keeping it secret 'til after exams."

Lily nods. "Um, is there any way that you will believe that we are just joking as well?"

"No way." Five voices answer.

"Didn't think so." She says and lets out a sigh.

"You kissed her mate?" Remus asks excitedly.

James looks over at Lily and she nods at him to continue. "Yes." He says and goes a little pink.

"When?" Beth asks. Lily smiles up at James.

"About two weeks ago." He admits.

"And every day since." She says with a smirk and James can't hide his own smile.

"WHAT?!" Sirius roars. "You've been snogging Evans for a fortnight and didn't bother to tell your best mate?"

"You guys were together tonight?" Remus asks astonished.

"You said you had detention with McGonagall!" Peter says indignantly.

"Sorry mates." James says and has the decency to look ashamed.

"When you said that you had to help Madam Pomfrey with a special project, what were you really doing?" Mary asks Lily.

"We were snogging in Hagrid's pumpkin patch." Lily admits both her and James going red in the face. Sirius, Remus and Peter whoop with excitement and Mary and Beth giggle.

"I can't believe you let me sit around here bored all evening when I could have been out trying to find where you and Evans were secretly snogging." Sirius says glaring at James. James smiles and looks down at Lily.

"This is why I thought it would be good to wait and tell them." He says and the others start to protest.

"Not all of us are as insensitive as this prat." Mary pronounces.

"Yeah, we respect your privacy, it would just be nice to be in the loop." Beth says.

"I get why you couldn't tell them Prongs." Peter says indicating Mary and Beth. "But we are your best mates!"

Mary and Beth protest his statement and Remus and Sirius add in their own complaints.

The five teenagers continue to argue failing to notice their Head Boy and Head Girl sneak off up the boy's staircase for another private snog session.

**A/N: Beth Robins is an OC of mine. In my world Mary Macdonald is a possible Muggle-born, so that's how she knows the Alphabet Game. **

**Craphants are from my imagination and are magical creatures that were born from a Crab, Elephant and Scorpion. They are really large with a trunk and pincers**

**I appreciate reviews, good or bad, just to let me know what you think. This is my first fic on here, so it would help for my own personal growth :)**


End file.
